Uprising
by Kyleknight9
Summary: Kaiden Flare, the Courier is now the leader of New Vegas and is attempting to secure the Mojave in a attempt to make it a better place. Though a new and powerful threat rises from the dark depths of the Mojave in his own attempt to ruin the Courier.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fallout: New Vegas, the known characters or the already created ideas. All that outstanding work goes to ****Bethesda.**

**A/N: This is my first story that I'm publishing on fanfic so it may be rough around the edges. This story current takes place a year after the events of the final battle for Hoover Dam. Enjoy and PM me with advice or questions!**

Kaiden Flare, the Courier. The one, who beat the NCR, crippled the Legion and slain Caesar and ended Mr. Houses rule in the process of making New Vegas independent power. He now faces a whole mess of challenges ahead.

Known Location: NCR Correctional facility

Clark and his colleagues gathered in the lobby room of the NCRCF. The Powder gangers, Viper gang, Greaser gang, Jackal gang and the Scorpion gang were all assembled. Clark, the leader of the Vipers gang and now this whole group first saw these raiders as a leaderless and unorganized pack of killers but now with the right leader they could become the next deadliest gang the Mojave has ever seen

Everyone populated the lobby with chatter about what this was about. Most guessed they were pulling some heist of some sort but that isn't what Clark had in mind. Clark pushed his sunglasses up to the center of his forehead and held his hand up to halt the chatter.

"Quiet down everyone, let's get started. We've all seen what's changing around the Mojave." Clark started. "The NCR and Legion have been pushed out and now New Vegas has become independent."

Clark stood up silently and took off his rawhide cowboy hat standing firm

"Kaiden Flare is leading this independent nation." Clark finished.

Everyone started cursing the Courier's name instantly. Some started suggesting how they should kill him as well.

"That bastard we should gut him!" One shouted

"Rip him apart!"

"Enough!" Clark said slamming his fist on the table. Everyone fell silent and looked to Clark. Clark shared as much as the bitterness as the raiders had with the Courier. Though unlike the rest of them, Clark wanted to weaken him before finally ending his existence instead of running head first to New Vegas where he had a securitron army to back him.

"Everyone will get a chance to torture him but for now here's how we are going to weaken him."

Known Location: Lucky 38

Kaiden sat silently in his chair in the kitchen of the Lucky 38 as everyone debated on the topics at hand which included how to handle the issues in Freeside, how to get the Boomer's to agree a permanent alliance with the NVA (New Vegas Alliance) which consisted of Kaiden and his allies, The BOS and the FOA. Other matters involved most of the new territory that freed up by getting rid of the Legion and NCR. Other matters they we're discussing were building their own human army instead of relying on the securitrons and so.

"It sounds like a good idea…but how are we going to get candidates?" Arcade asked looking at Boone, Kaiden and Elder McNamara. Boone looked to Kaiden for an answer as well as the Elder.

"Well we can always hang up flyers." Kaiden suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Boone added.

"I agree with the Courier. I could have the Brotherhood scribes hang posters up." Elder McNamara said. Kaiden nodded and smiled. He liked how everything was coming along with most of their plans. Cass stormed in instantly greeting everyone and then going into the refrigerator to grab a Nuka cola. She tossed it in her pack and made her way out. "See you guys tomorrow."

Kaiden jumped up and followed by her before she left. "Cass where are you off to again?" He asked. There was a little concern in his voice and Cass picked up on it.

"GoodSprings, I'm guarding a caravan why so worried?" She asked.

"Ha me worried? When am I ever worried about something?"

Cass laughed and crossed her arms. "What is it hotshot?"

Kaiden didn't want to mention what happened to the old caravan she led a year ago because he didn't want to reopen new wounds. Even though now Kaiden gave Cass two securitrons and had Rex accompany her. Cass raised her eyebrows and realized where he was going with this.

"Look I'll be fine. Now that you have Rex go with me and two securitrons I have the best back up in the world."

"Alright just you better come back." He said smiling. Cass laughed and the elevator opened up. Rex came running out of Kaiden's room and into the elevator when Cass whistled for him. She entered it and turned around to look at Kaiden.

"So you can try and woo me again? Told you before, Courier nothing will happen between us." She finished and winked at him before the doors closed. Kaiden smiled and walked back to the kitchen where everyone was still debating.


	2. Chapter 2

Known location: Goodsprings

Next day

The next day Cass sat outside the Goodsprings saloon with a bottle of whiskey. The morning sun shined on her gently as it rose. She remembers the time when the Courier brought her to the dam after they won the battle against the Legion and forced the NCR out. He brought two shot glasses and whiskey to have their own little personal celebration.

When they spent that time together on the dam, the Courier attempted to try and get closer to her, romantically. She tried to push him away several times even during the campaign against the Legion but for some reason he just kept getting closer to her and she kept failing at keeping him at a distance. She took a long swig from her whiskey and sighed deeply. She forced the thought from her mind and sat up in the chair she was sitting in. Her attention diverted to Sunny Smiles who was approaching the saloon.

Rex barked happily and Sunny's dog, Cheyenne replied back with a bark to Rex. Sunny smiled at Cass and nodded to her.

"Ms. Cassidy." Sunny said.

"Sunny." Cass replied with a small grin.

"How did you sleep?" Sunny asked sitting in a chair opposite from Cass. Rex and Cheyenne were playing out off the deck where Sunny and Cass was talking.

"Well I guess. The howling from the wild life kinda kept me up a little."

"Haha we got use to it. When are you returning to Vegas?"

"As soon as they caravan is packed up and ready." Cass closed her whiskey bottle and stood up. "Are they inside?"

"I believe so." She said. Cass smiled and called Rex in. Sunny followed behind after Cheyenne ran in after Rex. Before Sunny went in something caught her eye. Down the road a rather large group of people were approaching the town. Sunny didn't think much on it so she just entered the saloon.

The Viper gang, consisting of six members approached the town slowly with their weapons holstered. Their acting leader was Gary Black and he halted the group half way within the town. Gary examined the area around and counted three securitrons patrolling the town. One patrolling up and down the road next to the saloon, general store and a house, another patrolling up to the graveyard and last the one which is about to greet them. Gary glanced at his second and she nodded backing up a bit.

"Hello travelers, welcome to Goodsprings." The securitron said with its robotic voice. Gary's second approached the securitron from behind and disabled it without a problem. The securitron collapsed instantly and she nodded to Gary.

"Disable the rest of them Tara. The rest of you come with me." Gary said.

They continued to march toward the saloon. They drew their weapons and Gary sent two of his members to approach from the backdoor while they went in from the front. "Don't kill any of them. Clark says we need them alive." Gary said arming his hunting shotgun. Gary kicked in the door first and they stormed in. The second team stormed in from the back cornering them.

Sunny and Cass drew their weapons first. Rex and Cheyenne got ready to attack but everyone one else was stunned. Gary's group outnumbered Cass, Sunny and their canines by one guy and outgunned them as well.

"Drop your weapons! Now!" One Viper girl growled.

"You heard her!" Another snarled.

Cass couldn't risk a fight. Too many of them and not enough people ready to fight them. She glanced at Sunny to drop her weapon but she glanced back in a silent argument. Cass glared at her and she dropped her Lever-action shotgun down then Sunny did.

"Call you're hounds off too." Gary said glaring at them.

"Rex stand down…"Cass muttered. Rex obeyed but glared back at Gary. Sunny said the same to Cheyenne and she stood down. Gary pulled out a few cuffs and gave it to his gang.

"Cuff the dangerous one. Like these two." He said.

Known location: Lucky 38 

Kaiden, Elder McNamara and Boone sat in Kaiden's room discussing the topic of where they should train the NVAA (New Vegas Alliance Army). Kaiden strolled around his room listening to both of their ideas on what type of armor the NVAA should wear.

"Power armor would be a good idea." Elder McNamara suggested.

"Yeah but I want the NVAA to be a separate division from the BOS." Kaiden said.

"Then a different sort of armor idea then?" Boone said. "We could take ideas from the ranger armor."

Kaiden always did like the look of the ranger armor, not only because of the duster but the helmet too. They were able to scavenge a lot of the ranger armor but didn't know what to use it for until now. Yes man rolled in during their discussing and faced the Courier.

"Sir there is a problem at Goodsprings." Yes man said.

"Cass got into a bar fight?" Kaiden asked laughing.

"No sir." Yes man said.

"Shot, stabbed or blew someone up?"

Elder McNamara looked at Boone with a stunned look and Boone just let a small grin slip and adjusted his shades.

"Cass is an interesting character Elder." Boone said.

"I'll say." He replied.

"No sir all three securitrons in Goodsprings have been shut down."

"Shut down, by whom?" Kaiden asked concerned.

"No idea but one securitron was able to get a scan of a suspicious group that entered Goodsprings."

Yes man's face disappeared and the picture of the group appeared on his monitor. Kaiden could barely get a good look at them so he asked him to fix the picture a bit. Kaiden counted six of them but didn't recognized any of them one bit.

"Yes man try reactivating one of the securitrons and go to the saloon."

"Yes sir."

Yes man forcibly reactivated the closets securitron in the area and it stood back up. He guided it toward the bar and attempted to open the door slowly.

"I'm entering the saloon now sir, activating audio feed."

"What hell!? I thought you turned that damn securitron off Tara!" Someone yelled.

"I did! It's probably the Courier, he probably reactivated it." Tara growled.

"Kaiden they have Goodsprings hostage get over here now!" Cass yelled.

"Shut her up!"

There was crackle sound and then a thud like someone fell. Gun shots went off and then there was static from the audio feed. Kaiden's heart sank deep in his stomach as if he swallowed it or something.

"I'm sorry sir but they destroyed the securitron. They were really bent on destroying that unit sir." Yes man said. Kaiden stood silently for a second looking at the ground. He took a deep breath and gave Boone a look and Boone knew what he wanted.

"I'll be ready in five." Boone said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Known location: Goodsprings

The NVA logo shined on the vertibird Kaiden, Boone, Veronica and one brotherhood paladin were using to get to Goodsprings. The pilot was Daisy Whitman. One of Arcades close friends and an ex-Enclave pilot. Boone was arming his new Anti-material Rifle, Kaiden was getting his All American Marksmen Carbine ready, and Veronica and her partner were arming their laser rifles. Boone looked at Kaiden and nudged him slightly.

"She's alright you know." Boone said. Kaiden sighed softly and looked at Boone.

"Yeah your right. Cass is a tough cookie." Kaiden said reassuring himself.

Kaiden just wish she would give up this act that she's playing. He knows she feels the same way he feels toward her. She showed that when he was involved with Red Lucy for a little bit last year and then the attention he would get from the women on the Strip whenever they came back from a mission. They way she'd react always put a smile on Kaiden's face.

"Alright here's the plan. We aren't going to go guns in blazing no matter how much I want too. First we're going to talk to them and figure out what they want." Kaiden started.

"Courier we're here." Daisy said. Kaiden nodded and took a look around. He pointed to the large rock between the road and the saloon.

"Set us up there." He said.

The vertibird landed swiftly. The doors opened and Veronica jumped and her paladin jumped out first. She gave Boone and Kaiden a thumbs up and they exited the vertibird. Daisy pulled the vertibird back in the air and took it to a safe spot. Boone peeked out a bit and looked through his scope targeting the saloon.

"I've got one peeking out the door." Boone said to the Courier. He peeked out a little too and saw the person.

"Hold fire. We need to speak with them first." Kaiden stuck his head out a little bit. A risky move but he need information before he went to go unleash hell on them.

"Who's in charge in there!?" Kaiden shouted. There was a moment of silence and then the door opened more. Kaiden got a better look at him but didn't recognize him what so ever.

"I am Courier, Gary Black and we have a bone to pick with you." He said.

"Wow another vendetta with you eh?" Veronica said.

"I probably wooed his wife or something by mistake." Kaiden said joking.

"Ew Kaiden!" Veronica

"What do you want Mr. Black? I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement here." Kaiden called out. "Not that I really want to." He muttered.

"We want you dead Courier!" Gary said.

"Sorry impossible." Kaiden said.

"Sir at your ten." The Paladin said.

Kaiden slid down and looked in the Paladin's laser rifle scope and saw a sniper behind the general store. Kaiden grabbed his Marksmen and aimed it at the sniper as well.

"Look Mr. Black how about we make a trade here. You hand over the hostages and I surrender to you." Kaiden suggested.

"How about you surrender to us and we don't release the hostages."

"Look Gary I'm trying to be reasonable here."

Inside the saloon Cass just now woke up with blood trickling down the side of her head. She growled and sat up next to Sunny. Sunny leaned in and whispered to her.

"Are you ok?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What I miss?" Cass answered back.

"Kaiden is out there attempting to negotiate our release."

"How's that going?" Cass asked with her sarcastic tone.

"I'm guessing you know it's down the toilet."

"Of course." She whispered backed. "Look these guys aren't experts on this. None of them are watching us closely and they have their backs to us."

Cass pulled out a combat knife from under her jacket and then a bobby pin. The bobby pin was hooked on the combat knife and she was able to pull it off. She carefully and quietly opened the lock to the cuffs and rubbed her wrists. She then unlocked Sunny's cuffs before the pin broke.

"Here's my plan." Cass said smiling.

"Kaiden this isn't working." Boone said.

"We can't go gun blazing Boone if that's what you're suggesting." Veronica argued.

"I wasn't suggesting it Veronica. I'm just saying they're going to get impatient."

"I know negotiations weren't going to work." Kaiden started. Veronica looked at him with a confused face.

"What so this was some game your playing with these raiders?"

"Yeah the stalling game." Kaiden said with a grin. He adjusted his arms and held his weapon tight. "Any minute now."

"Get her you fools! Gun her down!" Some called out. The raiders ran out the front door instantly and Cass came around from the back running as fast as she could. Gun shots came from inside the bar and there was the queue Kaiden thought.

"Pick you're targets now!" Kaiden ordered. Kaiden popped out first and fired a single shot in one of the raider's legs. Boone finished the raider with a headshot and then picked another target. The raiders had to rush out the saloon for some other cover because someone inside was pushing them out. Veronica and her Paladin applied heavy fire on one raider behind a large crate. Cass slid down next to us and scrambled for their cover.

"What took you so god damn long?" Cass said.

"Well excuse me for having to look good for this fight." Kaiden said smirking.

Kaiden dropped another then Boone dropped another. Someone shouted retreat and two raiders ran out the west side of Goodsprings and then another ran toward the graveyard area. Dragging a hostage with them. Kaiden aimed his rifle up to the guy who was dragging the hostage and it was Sunny.

"Damn I can't get a shot!" Boone growled.

"Boone, Veronica and your Paladin will go after the strays. Cass you're with me!" Kaiden said handing Cass a 9mm. Everyone charged off for their objectives quickly. Kaiden realized it was Gary Black who had Sunny hostage. Kaiden knew he'd kill her once he was a good distance between them.

Gary dragged Sunny by her hair up to the ridge and looked down realizing he would slip if he climbed down. Kaiden and Cass caught up and aimed their guns at him. He growled and yanked Sunny in front of him and aimed his gun to her head and then at the Courier and Cass.

"It's over Gary! Let her go!" Kaiden ordered.

"Damn it all! This wasn't part of the plan Clark you snake!" Gary shouted in the air.

"Gary don't make me kill you!" Kaiden snarled aiming for him. Kaiden didn't have a clear shot because Gary was hiding behind her. A leg or shoulder shot wouldn't stop Gary from killing Sunny.

"Who's Clark?" Cass asked.

"Don't know…he's new to me." Kaiden responded. "Gary let Sunny go.

Gary was shaking with fear. He knew if he surrendered he would be tortured for what he knew but if he tried to escape or kill Sunny he would be executed. Sunny with her right arm she let Cass combat knife she gave her slid out from her sleeve and waited for Cass to meet her gaze. Cass met Sunny's gaze and then Sunny looked to Kaiden.

"Last warning Gary!" Kaiden yelled angrily.

"Go to hell Courier!" Kaiden gave Sunny a quick wink and Sunny moved her head to the left and drove the knife backward into Gary's eye. He screamed loud letting Sunny go and going to take out the knife. He aimed his gun at her but Kaiden acted fast. He threw his Marksmen to Sunny who caught it and Kaiden drew his .357 Magnum, all three of them opened fire on Gary filling holes in him until he dropped his gun and he dropped himself.

Gary hit the ground dead. Every one of them stared silently at Gary and then let out a sigh. Cass sat on the ground and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Kaiden holstered his .357 and approached Gary's body. The Courier started searching his remains for any clue he could find about this Clark person but all he found was a folded up note.

"What's that?" Sunny asked approaching the Courier.

Known location: Lucky 38, presidential suite

Kaiden examined the note over and over at his desk while his colleagues waited for him to read it to them. "Alright here's what it says." He started.

Name: Kaiden Scott Flare

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Race: African American

Role: Courier, leader of New Vegas Alliance

Allies: BOS, FOA, Boomers,

HQ: New Vegas, Lucky 38

Rep: Guardian of the wastes

Most of the of the information on the note was regarding a plan to deal with the Courier. Though Kaiden wasn't puzzled at all by the information known by these people he wasn't puzzled on the fact that someone out there still has a grudge with him. He thought of the possible factions who want him dead actually, NCR, Legion, Van Graff's, Great Khans though he let them live, and every raider group he came across.

"Damn Kaiden you have a lot of friends." Arcade said with a smile.

"Haha very funny Arcade. Though you are allied with me so they have a grudge with you too hehe." Kaiden said laughing.

"Who every these people are they seemed very pissed at you about something." Boone said cleaning his rifle.

"I hadn't noticed honestly." Kaiden said with a sarcastic tone. "Whoever they are they want me dead and first order of business is figuring out who Clark Cross is."

Known location: Outskirts of Goodsprings

10 minutes after the Goodsprings battle

Clark stood watching what unfolded on the Vipers Gang from a mountain to the west of Goodsprings. Clark's second watched as well observing but was at a standstill what Clark was trying to show her. She looked at Clark and he looked back. The coldness from his eyes made her shiver a bit but she had to ask.

"I'm curious master…why did you let the rest of the Viper gang get destroyed by the Courier?" She asked.

"Simple question with a simple answer, Silver. A test." Clark said brushing his duster off.

"A test?" Silver asked.

"Yes to test his power, weaknesses, smarts and leadership. The Courier has impressive power." Clark said.

"Can you give me more detail?"

"The Courier had a choice on how to use his power. He could've gone in guns blazing to show his power but he didn't because he didn't want to risk the hostage's lives, his weakness. He negotiated with them only to stall them that was his smarts and his leader ship when he led them to take out two objectives without issue. The Courier is a formable opponent and must not be underestimated." Clark said turning to start walking.

Sliver walked behind him like his shadow. She handed him his katana and he held it tight in his hand and then stopped.

"Soon we will bring New Vegas and the Mojave down on him and then he will know how it feels to have someone destroy his home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys excuse my recent absents. Things got a little busy for me and I couldn't get a chance to upload more chapters but I'm back now so enjoy :D**

Known location: Lucky 38, Presidential suite

*Next Day*

Kaiden sat in front of his computer staring at the details of what happened at Goodsprings. They easily took it back and executed the remaining Viper gang members. All without losing a single life but something was up. Kaiden thought about it for a moment. The Viper gang takes Goodsprings hostage, they wanted to lure Kaiden there to take him it seems and then Gary called on someone by the name Clark.

"Hmm who is this Clark person…?" Kaiden said to himself.

Cass pushed her way through Kaiden's door without knocking and closed it back. Kaiden glanced up and raised his eyebrow as she stood in front of him.

"Were you ever taught how to knock?" Kaiden said with a smile.

"Humph whatever, listen." Cass said taking a seat. "Thanks for saving my butt back in Goodsprings."

Kaiden couldn't help to let a grin form. The only times Cass said thank you to him and in his case they were special. Was when he and she took on the Van Graff's and the Crimson caravan boss. Cass didn't seem big on saying thank you for small things on large to life things.

"You're welcome but to show you're really grateful how about going on a date with me." Kaiden said giving her a wink. Cass turned red a second after and stood up.

"No Courier. I told you before it's never going to happen."

Kaiden got up right after her and strolled around his desk with his hands in his pocket. He stood in front of Cass and sighed with a smile.

"All I said was a date Cass."

"I know where you're getting at Courier! I wasn't born yesterday." She said.

"Where am I getting at? All I want is a date. You seem want it to be more than that."

"Stop trying to turn this on me!"

"I'm not trying to. You already did that and you know how I knew, the way you acted when we'd come to the Strip from a mission. The women showing me a whole lot of attention and you glaring at them and hinting you'd drop them if they tried anything." Kaiden explained.

Cass grabbed Kaiden by his shirt and pushed him against the wall roughly holding him there. He could easily turn the tables on her but he didn't.

"You were stalking me?!"

"Not stalking just merely observing the Strip and you happen to be right there and don't pull no I-was-just-protecting-you-from- female- assassins garbage and don't get me started with Red Lucy!"

Cass tried tightening her grip on Kaiden's shirt but it started loosening up. Her glare was softening up as well. Kaiden caught this and decided to go in for the kill. He had enough of this little romantic game Veronica said they were playing. He slowly inched in closer to her face and she didn't pull back.

"Cass stop fighting me. What's wrong with us being together?"

"I-It's dangerous…" She muttered looking into his eyes.

"I could protect us both." He said leaning in closer. Kaiden started kissing Cass first and she began kissing him back. For the first time in the world Cass let her guard down. It felt good to her. She felt safe. Two minutes into it Cass snapped back into her safe guards and pushed Kaiden off. She made her way out of his room and toward the elevator pass Veronica on the way.

Known location: Outside the Lucky 38

Cass sat outside the Lucky 38 with her thoughts racing around like there was no tomorrow. The only time her thoughts raced like this was when she and Kaiden were running like hell from an Alpha Male Deathclaw. Her main thoughts were the thoughts she had now. All her feelings for Kaiden were never expressed fully but right now she couldn't tell if this was good or bad.

Cass sat on the stairs and stared down to the strip and sighed. Her first thoughts was why is she acting like a teenage girl. The fact that she's going head over heels about this means she really interested in Kaiden or probably more.

A woman a few minutes later started walking up the Lucky 38 stairs with a duster on. She had a 9mm drawn and aimed it at Cass. Cass looked up startled and held her hands up glaring at her.

"Another one of you fan girls it seems." Cass muttered lowering her hand a bit.

"I don't think so Cassidy. I'm Clark's apprentice, Silver." She said. Cass eyes glowed with shock.

"Start moving back into the 38 NOW!" She ordered pushing her.

Cass turned around and started making her way to the door. The woman pulled out a pulse grenade and got it ready for the securitrons that she knew were guarding the interior of the first floor.

"Hostile detected." One securitron said aiming its weapon at her.

"Warning Rose Cassidy in firing zone, hold fire." The other said.

Silver tossed the pulse grenade in the middle of the room and the second after it hit the ground it went off shutting off all three securitrons. Silver shoved Cass along to the elevator and pressed her gun against her head.

"Damn unreliable securitrons…"Cass muttered. Silver shoved her again and Cass growled under her breath and punched in the code to access the elevator.

"Alright what level is Kaiden on?" Silver asked looking at the buttons.

Cass pressed the presidential suite house button willingly and the doors closed shut taking them up.

"You know he's probably already ready for you." Cass said with her hands still up. Cass had a small switchblade strapped to her wrist and was covered by her jacket sleeve.

"Who won't shoot you if I use you as a shield."

"Yeah I know." Cass said elbowing Silver in the face. Silver dropped her gun and tried restraining Cass. Cass spun around and pulled her switchblade but Silver pushed her against the elevator door before she was able to us the blade. Silver kicked the blade out of her hand and performed a left hook then a right hook in Cass's face. Cass blocked her next left hook and drove her fist in her gut then did a right hook in her face. The doors of the elevator opened and Silver tackled Cass out of the elevator.

Everyone heard the noise and came rushing out to see what was wrong. Cass pushed Silver off and both women watched one another waiting for the other to make a move. Silver attacked first with a side kick. Cass dodged it and kicked her leg out from behind. Cass followed up with an upper cut and then she elbowed her in the gut. Silver stumbled back and kneeled down gagging. She looked up at everyone either were watching or had their weapons pointed at Silver. She smiled and held her hands up.

"I surrender."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people I am deeply sorry for the one who are reading my story and had to wait for a long time until I uploaded a new one but I'm back and I'm going to make it up to my fans. So aside from getting back to finish Uprising I also added two clues in this chapter foreshadowing two stories that I will start when this one is finished. One which takes place after the events of this year (In game/story year) during the Courier and his campaign against Clark and another that will take place during his campaign against the NCR, Legion and House. Anyway enjoy my friends.**

Known location: Lucky 38, Presidential suite

Silver sat strapped in a chair against a wall with Veronica and Raul keeping an eye on her while the others were in the kitchen discussing the issue at hand. Kaiden was pondering what choice he was going to make.

"Silver eh, never heard of her." Boone said.

"Me either but she seemed to know you Courier." Cass said.

"Everyone knows me it seems." Kaiden added.

"You're actions are well known in the Mojave it seems." Elder McNamara said.

"That's a fact." Arcade said.

Kaiden's little shadow was starting to get on his last nerve. This Clark guy Kaiden thought, is actually hell bent on taking him out but why?

"How are we going to get answers out of her?" Cass asked.

"Torture?" Boone suggested.

"What? No way!" Arcade protested. "That's not how we work."

"That's how we dealt with Legion scouts and soldiers we captured." Boone glared at Arcade.

"Ok yeah but this isn't the Legion anymore! This is a young woman we're talking about!"

Cass shook her head and slammed her hands on the table and pointed out to her.

"THIS woman attempted to kill me and then she was going for Kaiden. Do you think she deserves mercy from us?!" Cass snarled. Even though it wasn't the time for grins, Kaiden couldn't help himself. Cass never used his first name before. It was always Courier or hot shot.

"Cass is right. For all we know more assassins could be coming." Boone added.

Boone and Cass argued with Arcade for a good long while until Kaiden decided to end their little hissy fits. Kaiden agreed with both sides but the girl looked no older then eighteen. Clark was playing with Kaiden. He had that feeling. Kaiden was being tested on how far he would go to get answers. There had to be other ways he thought but what were they?

"We won't torture her. We use to operate that way with the legion but this is different. We don't know the results of her torture; we don't know how far Clark will go to save her or to get revenge." Kaiden said standing.

"Thank you Kaiden." Arcade said.

"Don't thank him yet Arcade. We still need to figure out where Clark is." Cass said turning to Kaiden. "So hotshot how do we find Clark?"

"Well let's ask around eh?" Kaiden said walking off.

Boone, Cass, Arcade and Elder McNamara followed Kaiden out to the hall were they all surrounded Silver. Kaiden looked at her and Silver glared at him. Kaiden felt as if she was going to pounce on him like a tunneler did last year. Just thinking about gave him the creeps.

"Put her in the basement. I want her to be watched by at least two securitrons and both you Veronica and Raul. Arcade watch over everything while we're gone. Cass you want to come along with me and Boone to do some investigating?" Kaiden asked her.

Veronica and Raul untied Silver and then tied her wrists together and brought her to the elevator.

"Nah I'll just…stick around here and make sure our guest didn't have any buddies watch the 38."

"Alright then come let's go guys." Kaiden said calling the elevator.

It arrived and the three guys entered it. Kaiden pressed the button to the Penthouse. Normally no was allowed up but Kaiden gave everyone clearance and told Yes Man he could allow them up there. The secondary control room Kaiden called it held the main computer used to conduct the NVA's operations and so forth. The elevator then arrived at their destination.

"Arcade radio Daisy and tell her me and Boone need a pick up."

"No problem Kaiden." Arcade said leaving the elevator.

"What you go in mind Courier?" Boone asked.

Kaiden hit the casino floor button and the doors closed taking them down.

"An old contact I dealt with a while back. She used to be a Viper but now she runs security down at Primm with Sheriff Slimm. I'm sure the Vipers stopped in once and a while to gamble or rent a room." Kaiden explained.

"You sure we can trust her?" Boone asked.

"Of course…I hope." Kaiden answered.

"Hmph I sure don't lack adventure when I'm rolling with you."

Known location: Primm

As soon as Kaiden and Boone left the 38 Daisy arrived a minute later to pick them up. Kaiden gave her the directions and she headed off to Primm with them immediately. It took only about 5 minutes to get to Primm by Vertibird but walking would've taken a day adding on the threats in the Mojave.

"Land right there Daisy. Right next to The Bison Steve Casino." Kaiden said.

Daisy landed in the open space and Boone opened the hatch and jumped out. Kaiden jumped out as well and Daisy turned off the Vertibird.

"We'll be back Daisy." Kaiden said.

"Roger that."

Both Boone and Kaiden proceeded across the street toward Vikki & Vance Casino where Kaiden's contact was operating at. Someone kicked the doors to the casino open and two guards were dragging some off that seemed drunk and beat up.

"Great now she's probably in a bad mood." Kaiden said groaning.

As they entered they saw a woman grilling a drunken patron and Kaiden knew it was her and he approached her. She looked to her right and saw Kaiden.

"Now get this idiot out of here!" She ordered.

The guard dragged the patron off out of the casino immediately and then saluted Kaiden as he passed. Kaiden saluted back and smiled at his friend.

"Courier long time no see?" She asked smiling back.

"Hey Carol, how's it going?" Kaiden said shaking her hand.

"Nothing much, who's your friend?"

"Craig Boone but everyone calls him Boone. Boone this is Carol." Kaiden said introducing them.

"So Kaiden what brings you here?" Carol asked.

"We're running into some problems. A guy named Clark is after me."

Carol looked at Kaiden surprised and led them to a table. She ordered a beer them and herself. She started collecting her thoughts and their beers arrived a minute later. She took a sip of hers and nodded.

"Yeah his little gang stayed here for a bit until they took off an hour ago. Bastards caused such a racket last night I had to tell them several times to calm down or I'd kill 'em."

"Did they recognize you or anything?" Kaiden asked.

"If I was one of their old comrades, nope these guys were new but they sure didn't know how to keep their mouths shut about their little assignment. So they had to be rookies."

"What little assignment?" Kaiden asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Hm I was just about to send you a message to via radio or one of those securitrons. They were drunk so they spilled everything. They plan on attacking Lucky 38 tonight if Silver didn't report in but their leader came to the table and stopped them from talking. Bunch of idiots if they think they'd survive." Carol said finishing her beer.

"I agree with Carol Courier. This seems like a reckless move on Clark's part. Wasting his men like this against us and our fire power. Something else is up. Clark has to have an ace up his sleeve." Boone said.

Kaiden nodded and began drinking his beer and then stopped. Kaiden couldn't put his finger on it but he knew him and Boone had to get back to the 38 and prepare for an assault by Clark's men.

"Alright Boone let's roll. Carol thanks again for your help." Kaiden said shaking her hand again.

Carol shook Boones hand as well and nodded.

"No problem Kaiden and Good luck. Oh and remember you still owe me a dinner when I saved you and Cass butt last year."

"No problem Carol, after all this is over." Kaiden responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a warning but this chapter is a bit long but I'm sure there won't be complaints. PM me if you have any questions. ENJOY!**

Known location: Lucky 38, Presidential Suite

Cass sat at the Couriers desk in his room quietly while everyone went off doing their business. Even with all the chaos going on her mind was still focused on him. She tried downing a bottle of whiskey to forget about it but her feelings were opposing the effects of the whiskeys power. Then something caught her eye. Kaiden's computer, he never signed off of it before he left. He was reviewing his journals. She didn't know what for but she took this moment to take a peek while everyone was away. She randomly picked one and it opened up.

_Kaiden Flare A.K.A Courier_

_Journal Entry #54_

_March 17__th__, 2281_

_Me and Cass just arrived back at the Lucky 38 after trying to lose a pack of deathclaw. Ha it's funny though. Before the deathclaw came we were in a firefight with a bunch of Legion assassins until deathclaw decided they wanted to play with us too. They slaughtered the assassins like they were nothing and instantly turned their attention to us. Can't tell you how fast we were running once we realized an Alpha Male was leading them. We quickly took cover in an abandoned home and tried waiting the deathclaw out._

_It was kind of creepy hearing those things growl from outside but we were ready. We set up a various amount of traps at the front door and waited in the bedroom. Though even with all the traps we still felt like we weren't going to get out alive. I tried making a plan where I would distract the deathclaw and she could make a break for it but she refused instantly. The suddenly right there we had a so called "moment". Hell I don't even need to tell you want happened. It never got THAT far but it would've if we didn't hear shots being fired off by bandits that drew the deathclaw away. What we did, any person would say it was the heat of the moment bull but no not for us. I have incredible feelings towards Cass and I know she does too she just won't attempt it. After we got out she decided to avoid me for a while. Saying she needed breathing room. I respect her wishes and I'll give her some space until she's ready to talk._

Cass remembered that day clearly as if it was yesterday. She wanted to sign off but something drew her to the next entry which Kaiden was currently still typing up. She opened the entry and read it.

_Kaiden Flare A.K.A Courier_

_Journal Entry #70_

_January 19, 2282_

_Jeez Cass is a tough cookie. Ever since what happen last year she's built much tougher defenses against what she calls my charm. I honestly can't stop pursuing her. I think for the first time in my life I'm actually in love. It feels weird typing this up or even thinking about it but it's true. Hell Veronica even sees the strong feelings I have for Cass. I know Cass feels the same way because if she didn't she would've shot me after we kissed today. _

A message at the bottom popped believing the user was the Courier and asked if he wanted to continue the entry. Cass didn't reply. She simply signed him off. Cass couldn't believe how well the Courier knew her. He knows exactly how far her feelings are for him now she knows the full extent of his feelings toward her.

The elevator doors opened on the Presidential suite. Kaiden and Boone both stepped out discussing the matters at hand. Cass heard them and she quickly got up and sat on the table.

"Clark is starting to piss me off." Kaiden said entering his room with Boone.

"Likewise Courier, we should collect everyone and prepare for the attack." Boone urged him.

"Yeah you're right."Kaiden said. He then noticed Cass sitting on his desk.

"Hey Cass we're back…" Kaiden said greeting her. He then noticed her face was red.

Boone noticed it too and turned to leave. He also knew what was going on between Kaiden and Cass. That and for some reason Veronica had to tell someone.

"I'll get everyone and tell them to meet us in the Penthouse."

Boone left and closed the door behind him. Kaiden walked over to Cass and stood in front of her. Cass bit her lip hard and tried to get a word out but Kaiden started first.

"I know that face. It's the same you had when-"

"Yeah I know," Cass said cutting him off. "Damn you Courier."

Cass played with her necklace and frowned, then looked up at Kaiden.

"I read two of your entries." She sighed.

"Ha a little nosey are we?" Kaiden laughed.

Cass tried to hold back a grin but failed. "I couldn't help myself but your right though Kaiden…"

"What do you mean I'm right?"

"I…we…Kaiden this is impossible."

"What's impossible, me falling in love with you?"

"That and it won't work! Why would you want to fall in love with a girl like me huh!? I'm short-tempered and-"

Kaiden cut her off instantly by kissing her. Cass didn't pull back. She didn't want to. She kissed back. Cass finally dropped her defense against Kaiden and embraced him. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her sides. They finally pulled back for a moment and took in a breath.

"I'm…not use to this…at all." She whispered.

Kaiden smiled and gently pulled her closer to him. "I know…you probably want more time to think."

Cass shook her head slightly. "No I've been thinking too much about this. Several times you were almost killed trying to save me and you never gave it a second thought…never gave it a moment of thought before you reacted. You wiped out the Van Graff's when they wanted you to bring me to them so they could kill me. All by yourself while I sat back and thought. Not anymore. Normally I don't believe in that fate bullshit but I do believe the number of times you was almost taken because of me was because of fate telling me to hurry my ass up and declare my love for you."

"Ha well about damn time you told me you love me." Kaiden said with grin.

"Ha you're such an ass…" She laughed pressing her forehead against his. Cass expression softened up and then she sighed as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders at that moment.

"How should we celebrate this moment?" Cass said as she gently rubbed his chest.

Kaiden smiled. "You know how but not until Clark is finished."

Cass laughed and kissed him again. "You know how to keep a girl waiting but don't me waiting for too long or I might kidnap you and have my way with you."

"Oh I love the sound of that."

Known location: Lucky 38, Penthouse

Both Kaiden and Cass immediately joined the others after their conversation. Everyone was gathered around the main computer and two tables with weapons on them as well as bullets.

"Alright people let's get to work." Kaiden said accessing the main computer.

He brought up a map of New Vegas and then focused in on the area the Lucky 38 occupied. He then focused on the main entrance.

"That and the monorail is the only way to enter New Vegas. The monorail is currently being guarded by a dozen securitrons and some BOS sentry bots. I already have the securitrons at the front entrance in battle mode and keeping everyone out. Since there's five of us were going to have to split up, one team watches the 38 in case they get any funny ideas and then a second team coming with me to handle Clark." Kaiden explained.

"Why don't we bring Rex and ED-E in on the fight?" Raul asked.

"ED-E is still being repaired by my Scribes." Elder McNamara said.

"Rex is sick and won't be able to fight for a while. We can handle this though without them, Veronica how's the Walkie Talkies coming along?" Kaiden asked turning to her.

She pulled two Walkie Talkies out of her bag and handed them to Kaiden. Kaiden recovered the Walkie Talkies from the Big Empty a year ago and brought them home in hope to get them repaired.

"The components weren't easy to find but we found a new way to repair them. I'll spare you the details but both are in perfect working order thanks to your one and only." Veronica bragged.

"Ha thanks Veronica. Alright both team leaders are going to have these to keep a communication link on. I'll be leading the team that goes against Clark's men, Me, Boone and Raul. Cass, you and Veronica will guard the 38 with three securitrons backing you of course. Arcade and McNamara I need you two to evacuate the 38 at 8 because that's the time I feel they might attack and the time I will have the Strip sealed off, any questions?"

Everyone looked at one another seeing if someone had a question.

"No questions it seems boss." Raul said.

"Alright let's arm up and get ready for a fight."

Known location: Inner Freeside, Entrance to Strip

Once 8 hit every got to their posts instantly. Kaiden ordered the securitrons to lock down Vegas and the casinos. Everyone who was already inside was locked inside the casino with securitron and the families' protection. Kaiden also cleared any civilians off the streets of Freeside with help from the King. Once that was all done he had McNamara and Arcade transported out to their desired locations.

Kaiden watched carefully around the area for any movement as well as Boone and Raul. Kaiden was armed with his favorite All-American Marksmen Carbine with normal bullets loaded and two armor piercing clips just in case that was attached in a pouch on his belt. His desired and favorite side arm was his .45 Auto pistol. It was already loaded with armor piercing bullets. He also had two grenades with him as well.

Boone loved his snipers. Didn't matter to him what type it was, as long as he hits his mark with perfect accuracy. He was armed with an Anti-Materiel Rifle which had normal rounds loaded inside and he had armor piercing bullets at his side as well. His side arm was a 10mm submachine gun. It was nothing special.

Raul, some ways loves his revolvers. His accuracy with a revolver is flawless. He was armed with two .44 Magnums with the same type of bullets like Kaiden and Boone. Those were his primary weapons and his secondary weapon was a 12.7mm machine gun.

"I don't have anything in my sights. What about you Boone?" Raul asked.

"Nothing yet but I have that sick feeling they're close." Boone answered.

"Oh they're close I'm sure and they will have a tough time getting through here." Kaiden said checking his gun.

"So Boss why do you think this Clark guy wants you dead?" Raul asked.

Kaiden shook his head slightly. "No idea but whatever it is it must be serious. He's going out of his way to rally this large amount of raider groups against me an uprising if anything. It doesn't shock me that it was easy for him to do this. I've killed a fair amount of them to piss them off and screwed some of their plans over too."

"It's possible he was part of a gang that you completely wiped out and now he wants revenge." Boone suggested.

"True but as far as I know I haven't wiped out any gangs." Kaiden said.

"Hm then we're probably missing something…what about those four areas you went to a year back?" Boone asked.

"Hm no I doubt it slightly…I just don't know. All I want to do is take care of this guy before things get more out of hand."

Known location: Lucky 38, Casino

Cass, Veronica and currently three active securitrons occupied the casino on the 1st floor. Their main job was to guard it and gun down anyone who wasn't a civilian or a friend.

Cass had her Riot shotgun out with her ammunition attached to her belt. Her side arm was a 12.7 mm pistol. Veronica had her standard laser rifle with overcharge cells and max out cells ready to be loaded in as well as her having a 12.7 mm side arm. Veronica was trying extremely hard not to ask Cass what happened between Cass and Kaiden. She noticed Cass posture changed when Kaiden was in the penthouse with them. Her posture was relaxed not in alert mode or anything like she always is. She also noticed how Kaiden's posture changed as well. He was always tense even around his friends. He believed if he dropped his guard one of us would get hurt.

"Out with it Veronica, you've been sitting there staring at me for like three minutes now." Cass said.

Cass sat behind a table for cover near the elevator in case someone did decide to attack the 38 while Veronica sat on the steps leading to the elevator.

"I uh um uh just love how beautiful you hair is. I usually prefer blond hair but you're ugh now it sounds like I'm flirting with you."

Cass giggled literally giggled and caught herself then mumbled, "Ha damn you Kaiden…making me a little soft."

"Look Cass I know it's none of my business but I'm curious. I've seen and watched you two long enough to know you absolutely love each other."

"Yes Veronica we're giving our relationship a try."

Veronica smiled and cheered happily and then hugged Cass. Cass was shock to receive a hug from her but she returned the favor. Suddenly they heard the front door opening and they jumped into cover. Two small cylinder shaped objects flew out into the casino. It blew up blinding Veronica but not Cass as she hid behind cover. Veronica fell back holding her eyes and screamed in pain.

"Damn flash bangs!" Cass grumbled as she pulled Veronica to her.

Veronica rubbed her eyes and then opened them. The effects from the flash bang were still lingering but Veronica was able to grab her gun.

A group of people stormed into the casino and opened immediately at the securitrons.

"Engage hostiles." The securitrons all said simultaneously.

Cass popped out with her riot shotgun and started blasting the group. She dropped two of them and she got a better look at one of them, a Viper raider.

"Oh shit…" Cass muttered.

"Ugh Wh-What is it? Who is it, Clark's men?" Veronica asked still rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," Cass answered. She fired on the group again but they leaped behind the counter near the front entrance. "Damn it securitrons focus fire on the right counter!"

The securitrons followed the order and focused fire on the while Cass examined Veronica. Her vision was slowly but surely coming back. Cass grabbed the Walkie Talkie from her belt and switched it on quickly.

"We've got to tell Kaiden what's going on." Cass said.

Just then another cylinder formed object flew at them striking the elevator and rolling in between the securitrons and the girls. Cass eyes glowed with shock and she tried grabbing Veronica but it went off before she could attack. The grenade stunned them completely and it shut the securitrons down at the same time.

The bullets and energy fire halted and a man entered the casino wearing a brown duster with two other raiders by his side. One of the Viper raiders in the fight approached him.

"Clark, the securitrons are down and so are the others firing on us." He said.

"Good bring them to me and you two. Load one of those securitrons onto my Vertibird." Clark said walking down the steps.

The two raiders rushed to one of the securitrons and stood it up and pulled it outside. The other two raiders picked up the Cass and Veronica and brought them to him. Clark woke Cass up by gently slapping her face. She woke and stared directly at him and glared.

"Who the hell are you?" Cass snarled.

"Clark…I believe you know who I am."

"What the hell do you want from us?"

"Is Silver still alive?"

"Yeah, the Courier said she was to stay alive. Too bad though…I really wanted to kill her."

Clark drew his .45 and aimed it at Veronica who was still out. "She dies and then Kaiden dies if you don't tell me where she is."

Known location: Inner Freeside, Entrance to Strip

Currently Five minutes before Clark's men attack the 38

"Man I'm getting bored…" Kaiden grumbled.

"Wait do you hear that?" Raul said looking around.

"Hear what?" Boone asked.

"Wait…that's a Vertibird approaching. Ahead of us look!" Kaiden pointed directly ahead of them and up.

It was definitely a Vertibird but it was also had some sort of large cage attached to it. The Vertibird swung around and the door opened. A male Jackal gang member hung out laughing.

"Grr I know that guy, his name is Chris. I've been hunting the bastard ever since I got a chance." Boone said.

"Hahaha it's time for you to die Courier!" Chris cheered.

"Well here's our chance." Kaiden said arming his rifle.

Raul and Boone grinned at the same time. They all plus the securitrons simultaneously fired on the Vertibird. A few stray bullets struck the cockpit inside the Vertibird ultimately killing the pilot. They spun around aimlessly and the cage detached hitting the ground in front of Kaiden's team. The Vertibird then crashed into an alley to their right and blew up.

"Well that was easy." Kaiden laughed.

A loud roared emitted from the cage which got Kaiden's team attention.

"Oh man…" Raul mumbled.

"Yeah we're screwed…" Kaiden sighed.

Suddenly a large creature head butted the doors opened then grabbed the sides and leaning out to make another vicious roar. It was an Alpha Male Deathclaw. The sight of it gave the guys shivers. It dashed out with amazing speed making its way toward the guys.

"OPEN FIRE NOW DAMN IT!" Kaiden shouted angrily.

They opened fire on beast immediately after Kaiden gave his order. Boone quickly dashed out of the way away from its attack. Raul leaped out of the way also. It directed its attention toward Kaiden who ran out of ammo at the wrong time.

"Oh how I dread reloading." Kaiden said in a slight laugh and frightened manner, though the securitrons rolled in on time covering him.

The Alpha male swung around and tries attempting a crippling blow to Kaiden with its tail but fails and instead destroys the two securitrons by Kaiden. He just barely avoids it and runs up the ramp trying to load his rifle. The deathclaw swung it's incredibly long arms at Kaiden as he made his way up the ramp. Kaiden dropped before it took his head off. He let go of his rifle by mistake and it fell under the deathclaw.

"You have got to be kidding!"

Kaiden scrambled to the top of the top drawing his .45 in his right and his combat knife in his left.

"I must be losing my mind right now. Boone! Raul! I need some damn support!"

Kaiden jumped over the railing and onto the deathclaws back. He stabbed it and used the knife to keep a hold on the beast and began firing his .45 into its back. The deathclaw roared in pain as the armor piercing ammunition ripped through its skin like paper. Then another Vertibird appeared but this one flew over their battle below and into Vegas. This distracted Kaiden and the deathclaw flipped him off its back and into the ground.

Kaiden groaned slightly and looked up seeing the deathclaw about to drive its razor sharp nails into him until Boone and Raul intervened with their gun fire. The deathclaw began backing up as it was continuously getting injured by their armor piercing roads. Kaiden pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin.

"Suck on this you over grown lizard."

Kaiden rolled it under the deathclaw and jumped out the way follow by the others. The grenade blew up and ripped both of the deathclaws legs off and its right arm killing it also in the process.

Everyone held their breath as they saw the creature let out its last breath and then they exhaled happily.

"Ugh damn that was tough, damn and back hurts now…oh man that Vertibird that passed over us!" Kaiden said.


	7. Chapter 7

Known location: The Strip

Kaiden, Boone and Raul rushed inside the Strip and saw a Vertibird immediately taking off. They aimed their weapons at the Vertibird and were one second away from gunning it down.

"No Sirs wait! Ms Cassidy and Ms Veronica are onboard that Vertibird!" Yes Man said rolling out the Lucky 38.

Kaiden groaned and lowered his weapon. "Damn you Clark…"

"What the hell man…Clark always seems to be one step ahead of us." Raul said sighing.

"What do we do now Courier?" Boone asked.

"We have to track them somehow…we'll interrogate Silver and see what she knows." Kaiden said walking pass Yes Man.

"Uh well uh Clark released Silver and she went with them." Yes Man said.

"Ugh anything else like is the 38 booby trapped? Or they stole some of our equipment?" Kaiden grumbled.

"No sir. I sealed off the other floors before they had the chance but I do have good news sir."

Known location: Lucky 38, Penthouse

Five minutes after attack

Yes Man and the others made their way to the Penthouse inside the Lucky 38. Yes Man explained his little trick he did with the securitron they took, which also pissed off Kaiden slightly. This trick is almost the same trick he pulled when Kaiden wanted to do figure out what was going on in Goodsprings. So he reactivated it to see what was going on but this time Yes Man avoided reactivating the securitron, fully that is. He only activated what every securitron has inside them. A tracer that indicates their whereabouts, this tracer is hidden well in securitrons.

"I almost forgot the securitrons had those tracers." Raul said rubbing his chin.

"Useful indeed and they're taking refuge in the NCRCF." Boone said observing the main computer.

Kaiden came down the stairs with a duffel bag and tossed it on the table. He was wearing the assassin suit he got from the Sierra Madre a year ago. The assassin suit was similar to his stealth suit MK 2. He'd prefer that suit but it was currently building repaired.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out his .45 and unloaded it then began checking it. Boone, Yes Man and Raul looked at him astonished on how fast he was getting ready. Even Boone was shocked; he was ex-military and couldn't believe he was getting ready faster than himself.

"The NCRCF is probably well guarded. We'll need to be silent if we want to get them out alive." Kaiden said tightening his silencer on his .45 and then loading it.

Kaiden put the .45 in his holster and a few clips in his ammunition pouches. He then pulled a Lever-Action Shotgun out and began checking it and then loaded it. He then tossed it in the bag again and then a two belts ammunition belts for Cass.

"We're going to have to move fast." Kaiden said pulling a laser pistol out.

"Why?" Raul asked lighting a cigarette.

"Because once they figure out both their hostages are gone they're going on red alert." Kaiden said loading the laser pistol and then tossed it and ammo in the bag.

"And since we have a securitron in the area I had it scout the place and I may know a way you can enter undetected sir. There are also some good sniping positions for Mr. Boone." Yes Man said happily.

"Good idea, Raul I need you to make a good distraction, something that will draw their attention away for a while." Kaiden said.

"Alright I can do that." Raul replied.

"Good alright let's mobilize guys."

Known location: Outside the NCRCF

Kaiden quietly hid behind a nearby rock watching the NCRCF. It was beyond guarded by the various amounts of gangs, ranging from the Powder gangers, Viper gang, Greaser gang, Jackal gang and the Scorpion gang.

"I'm in position Courier. I have several clear shots on the guards at the entrance, some in the courtyard and two in the guard towers that are blocking your entrance." Boone whispered over Kaiden's radio.

Kaiden pulled his radio off his belt and gently whispered into it so no one in the courtyard or guard tower would hear him. "Roger that, Raul what's your status?"

There was a moment of silence and Kaiden's radio came to life, "Yeah I'm in position. The distraction is ready."

"Good, Boone once the first charge goes off the two in the guard tower blocking my entrance goes down first." Kaiden reminded him.

"Roger that, I'm ready when you two are."

Kaiden pulled out his silenced .45 and a ripper to cut through the gates wire. He snapped the radio onto his belt then pressed the talk button on it.

"Alright engage."

The charges detonated and a ball of fire on the far west of the NCRCF lit the sky up. Kaiden saw most of Clark's men rush away from their positions. Kaiden had to act fast so he instantly rushed forward to the gate and cut the wires with his ripper with ease. Boone already dropped the guards that were in Kaiden's way.

Once he got to the Cell Blocks building he instantly stormed in dropping two raiders without effort. He slowly eased into Cell block B and cleared it and then made his way to Cell Block A.

"What the hell is going on man?" One Raider asked.

"The hell if I know!"

Kaiden snapped into the next room couching and fired upon the two raiders that were in sight.

"Kaiden oh thank god. What took you so long?" Veronica complained.

Veronica was in a cell by herself and Cass was nowhere in sight. This worried Kaiden to the point he broke a sweat.

"Bunch of raiders outside Veronica, I couldn't exactly stroll right in." Kaiden said handing her a laser pistol.

"Courier we may have a little problem." Boone said over the radio.

"Saying 'a little' is putting it mildly," Raul said, gun shots and loud roars echoed out of the radio, "We have several deathclaw crashing this party boss."

"And when you mean several?" Kaiden asked.

"About ten more or less," He answered.

"Great this should be fun. What the hell are deathclaw even doing in this area?!" Kaiden grumbled and pulled out the riot shotgun and made sure it was loaded with its special rounds, "Boone we're going to need some back up."

"Way ahead of you but I have a person of interest in my sights, Silver." Boone said.

Kaiden looked at Veronica who heard also. She gave Kaiden a slight nod and armed her laser pistol, "Go kick her ass and bring Cass back."


	8. Chapter 8: Endgame

_A/N: I know it seems like I launched this final chapter out quicker than expected but I already had the ideas (wasn't much honestly) and the chapter down on paper. It was just a matter of me finding time to get chapters 7 and 8 uploaded but in any case enjoy the conclusion! _

Known Location: NCRCF

Kaiden and Veronica stormed out blasting several guys on the way out. The deathclaw were already inside the prison yard. Though they seemed very much occupied with the with Clarks men.

"Courier she has a Vertibird and two guards with her to the left of the building you just left." Boone announced.

"On it, try to slow them down. Veronica, go I'll handle Silver alone." Kaiden said calmly.

Veronica nodded and decided not to argue it, "Good luck and be careful."

Kaiden smirked and wanted to make a smart comment but there was time for that. He dashed back around and darted to Silver's location.

"I've got you covered." Boone added.

Kaiden walked up behind Silver and her two guys. The guards heard him and snapped around but were dropped by Boone before they had time to act. Silver stopped in front of the Vertibird with her hands out by her side.

"Where's Cass and Clark Silver." Kaiden asked nicely.

Silver smirked but didn't turn to face him, "The Emergency service rail yard south from here."

Kaiden took a look at his Pip-boy and highlighted the location, "Before I kill you I want to know what the hell was this all for!"

Silver took a moment to compose herself, "The Divide."

Kaiden's mouth instantly went dry. His arms trembled with the terrible memories, the cries, the screams, and the smell of the dead. He thought this was all tied up and left in the past after his confrontation with Ulysses. Now he realizes he can't escape that terrible accident.

"Th-That was a god damn accident!"

"Who'll believe that load of bull shit? You had that device right in your hands. Me and Clark were standing right there at that moment and saw you activate those bombs."

Silver turned around to face him and pulled out her 10mm aiming it at him. Kaiden struggled to keep focus. It was difficult when the past was attacking him at that moment.

"Courier I have the shot." Boone said.

Silver ignored Kaiden's radio and completely ignored the entire battle between Clark's men and the deathclaw, "You killed my parents, my baby sister. You killed Clark's ENTIRE family! You killed all those people you helped and years later you go on strolling around the Mojave like nothing ever happened!"

"What would you have me do?! I was depressed for years! I had nightmare continuously and I still do today!"

"Die, that's simply all we want now. Is for you to die and burn in hell!"

Silver cocked her gun and aimed for the Couriers head but the Courier pulled off the first shot. The shotgun blast threw Silver backward into the ground killing her. Kaiden's eye filled up with tears but he fought them back as he stumbled down to her side. Her eyes were still open, they were lifeless. Kaiden bit his lip and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Kaiden picked himself up and made his way into the Vertibird, "Clark has Cass down at the Emergency service rail yard. I'm heading down there to end this."

"Alright we'll clean up here, Boone out."

Kaiden had experience with flying Vertibird before on several occasions. So this one was no different, he started it up and pulled up into the air heading for his destination.

Known Location: Emergency service rail yard

Clark and Cass were insight as he got closer to his destination. He decided to land across of them. Once he landed he shut off the Vertibird completely and took a deep breath pulling out his .45 and twisting the silencer off.

He looked out to see Clark have a 9mm pistol pointed to Cass head. He waited patiently for the Courier to get out the Vertibird. Kaiden decided the time for waiting was over with. He wanted to end this now and for good.

The Courier made his way out of the Vertibird carefully watching his surroundings and Clark, "What took you so damn long?" Cass started.

"Traffic," Kaiden replied, "Are you ok?"

Cass serious expression softened up, "Yes I'm fine, Veronica?"

"I got her out safe," Kaiden turned to Clark who had his sights on him this whole time, "Silvers dead Clark."

"I'm assuming she told you what this was all for." He said calmly.

"Yes, revenge." Kaiden answered flatly, "Let Cass go Clark. This is between you and me, not her."

"Why should I? Cass is your lover and last time I checked you murdered my wife long ago."

"Please just let her leave in the Vertibird and you can kill me. Just leave her, New Vegas and my friends out of this."

Clark glared at him, "Drop you gun."

Kaiden obeyed and dropped his .45 and kicked it away. Clark shoved Cass forward making her advance. Kaiden walked toward Clark passing Cass on the way.

"The day has finally come for me to put you down for good Courier." Clark said smiling.

He pointed his gun at Kaiden's head and began pulling the trigger back, "Wait!" Kaiden exclaimed.

Clark stopped and looked at him.

"You're safety is on." He said.

Clark looked at his gun and a split second later Kaiden rushed him. He knocked his gun out his hand and they wrestled on the ground. Kaiden punched Clark in the face five straight times until he kicked him off. Clark crawled for his gun but Kaiden grabbed his legs and pulled him away.

Clark kicked Kaiden's hand hard forcing him to let go. Kaiden pulled his combat knife out and stabbed Clark in the back hard. Clark screamed in pain and stood up trying to get the knife out. Clark quickly got the knife out and ran toward Kaiden with it. Kaiden dived for Clark's gun, rolled on the ground and fired the entire clip into him.

Clark stopped completely in his tracks and dropped the knife. He glanced at his wounds and smiled a bit, "I-I'm coming home dear." Were Clark's last words and then he fell back into the ground dead.

The Courier blinked several times and realized it was over. Clark's revenge path was over and he and his friends survived. He couldn't help but to laugh a bit. He picked himself up and was attacked by Cass's hug and a long kiss they both shared.

They both took a deep breath still inches away from each other's lips, "So this crisis is finally over?" Cass asked unsure of his answer.

Kaiden smiled embracing Cass, "Yes."

"Good because I'm in the mood to have our own little personal celebration at your home in Novac," Cass said softly.

Kaiden smiled, "Guess the other we'll just have to wait patiently for us to return home."

Cass laughed softly, "I guess so."

_I hope you guys enjoyed Uprising even though it was a short story and also my first. I plan on starting another New Vegas story as I indicated before hand and possibly a Skyrim one too. I'm not entirely sure which one I want to do first but keep an eye out. Hopefully I'll have a decision made before the end of this week and possibly a plot for one of them._


End file.
